Behind Me
by fruitpunch123451
Summary: This story is adopted by X-Silent.Echo-X Please look forward to it actually being updated lol ; P
1. Chapter 1

haha lol no I don't own Naruto.

speaking

_thoughts_

**Behind Me**

_"Another full moon...."_

Ino was staring out of her window. A habit she had gained after her mother had been-

"INO!!!!!!!"

The loud voice had brought her out of her thoughts. "wha-"

"Don't what me! You know that you're supposed to be dressed right now and downstairs." "You know that Hina will have my ass if you're late."

"Oh sorry Kei.." said Ino.

"Ugh Ino, you- you were thinking about her weren't you." Kei said, he didn't ask, he didn't have to. He knew her too well. It was one of the things about him that always bothered Ino, the fact that no matter what she did he could always see right through her facade.

Kei had always been there she didn't remember when she met him, or the first word she said to him. He had just always been there.

As she started thinking about al these things Kei just stared at her with his copper gold eyes that always seemed critical. He was a good half head taller then Ino and slightly more tanned. It suited him though, it matched his sand colored shaggy hair that always fell in the same place.

"Yea.." said Ino in a sad tone. It was all too much for her to handle, at 16 years old she was far more mature then anyone gave her credit for. She was always marked as useless and compared to Sakura. Nobody knew what she had been through because of her facade, but some things are better left unsaid.

"Alright Kei, tell Hina I'll be out in a second let me get changed first."

"Ok" said Kei as he left, " Just prepare you're self for the meeting, you never know what they are going to do."

_yea, you don't..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hahaha yay! The first chapter is DONE!!!!!!_

_So, whadya think?_

_Should I continue with it?_

_And please give me suggestions for the plot!_

_- Colt & Goliath_


	2. Chapter 2

Lol I STILL don't own Naruto.

I wish lol.

Behind Me

Ino stared at the beautiful, white silk robes that were layed out for her to wear to the ceremony.

"_The kind we wear when there is a killing." _ thought Ino.

"Ino-sama , Hina is outside waiting for you." "She said that the meeting is about to start."

"Alright Ketsuna tell her Ill be right out."

"Hai, Ino-sama."

Ketsuna was one of Ino's maids, forced into slavery by her clan. Ino never found out what she did to her clan to be forced into this but she figured that it must have been something involving the head branch to serve her.

"My father" Ino thought with a sigh.

For something this formal Ino let down her hair. The blond locks cascaded down her back and flowed down the white silk robes. The blond hair was a representation of her clan. But as her father being the head she expected nothing less.

Ino locked the door behind her, force of habit from the past couple of years. As she walked down the wooden stairs she saw the silver hair poking out of a tight bun that was neatly placed upon a pale face marred with age and pale purple eyes.

"_Hina" _Thought Ino

"Ino where the hell have you been?!?!"

"Do you know how hard it is for me to convince the elders that you just need one more minuet?" Hina scolded.

"Gomen..." Ino said.

''_I hate that old bat! What right does she have to yell at me! The only reason she's here is because my father think's I need someone to watch over me."_

_"_No time for apologies, we need to get to the meeting NOW."

"Alright"

Ino felt secluded at the moment, as she followed Hina she couldn't help but think about what her clan did. The only reason she was still alive was because she was the clan's heads daughter.

Ever since she was a kid her clan has been teaching her all of the lessons to become a proper Yamanaka, and had been brainwashing her that no matter what they did to others they had brought it upon themselves.

But after she say what they did to her mother, after she saw her father cry but not do anything about it, she stopped listening. She wanted to bring the clan down, but she couldn't nobody on the outside knew what her clan was doing. Like an underground civilization.

People had no idea what her clan was doing. Everyone was sure that they were just average in power and nothing out of the norm.

'_They have no idea how wrong they are..'_

_"_Ino, were here, remember not to speak without being spoken to, hold your head up girl" Hina said while grabbing Ino's head.

"The elders are also in there so mind your manners."

"Hai, Hina-sama."

As they walked in Ino could see the peircing glares, "Just as usual."

"Alright everyone, today my daughter gets assigned a team."

My father said

"What team is she getting on?"

"If she's on a team with someone powerfull like that Uchiha maybe she'll learn something."

"Don't tell me she's going to be with someone weak."

said some of the elders.

"Enough" Said an annoyed Inoichi, while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We will find out when she returns. In the mean time we have caught a spy in our clans heritage room."

Inoichi grasped a boy by the collar and roughly pulled him up showing his face to the crowd.

From what I could see he had long black hair that reached his shoulders with tips that were dyed red. He was about my age and a few inches taller then me he had peircing silver eyes, and 3 peircings on his ear. He was wearing black ninja sandals, a grey shirt with fishnet arm warmers and black pants.

'_He's gorgeous..."_

As Inoichi raised the blade with a sorrowfull look on his face swung it down.

"WHAIT" I screatched

and just like that everything stopped.

-----

Hahaha howd ya like it !

gimme reviews and ideas if ya want another chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

lol nope its still not mine "_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Behind Me Chapter 3

The room got quiet and everyone stared at my watery blue eyes as I hoped this would work.

"Don't kill him, it's not worth it he probably just g-got lost. No need to do anything rash like that." I said in a shaky tone, unsure of what would happen to him, and now me.

"Why shouldn't we kill him?"

" He tried to steal one of our sacred scrolls!"

"Ino, you might be heir to this clan but you are far out of line at this point."

Shouted some of the elders. As Hina grabbed my arm in a tight clasp as to say 'stop'

But I already knew that, I could understand everyone's thoughts in this room. Mind reading?

Maybe, all I know is it's a skill I aquired after what _they_ did to my mother. My father was wondering what I had in line and hoping it wouldn't cost me much, Hina didn't care about my well being, just the fact that if I keep acting up se might loose her job.

'_I hope she does'_

"Ino, what worth is he keeping to us?" asked one of the nicer elders of this clan.

"H-He can help me train." "If he is strong enough to even get into the scroll room we might as well benifit from him." "And like you said, you _wanted_ a strong heir."

I could hear scattered muffles around the room but I just stared at the boy who was strong enough to beat our guards. His silver eyes seemed to look through me as he raised his head, black locks falling across his shoulders, and an all knowing smirk that fired me up on the inside. Was that a challenge?

"Quiet." My father said.

"We will keep him alive, but under conditions."

"And what would those _conditions _be?" "If I may ask sir."

_'And that's the first time I heard his voice. He was sarcastic. After almost dying, after me risking everything to save him, he's fucking sarcastic'_

_'What a dickhead!'_

My father glared at him, obviously not amused by his antics.

"These conditions are living in the compound, training my daughter everyday, and you can't go into any rooms or outside without permision or an escort."

"Hina, take him to his quarters and don't let him out until Ino comes back."

"Hai, Inoichi-sama."

"Ino go to your room and get ready to leave for the academy, you find out teams today."

**INO'S ROOM**

"I can't believe your leaving for 5 months Kei!"

"I know, I know, but it'll go by soon, oh and by the way nice stunt you pulled at the meeting today."

"shut up"

"I'll see you when you get back from training, now get ready before Hina comes up here and starts bitching again."

"ok, bye"

"bye"

After I heard the door close I sighed while brushing my hair.'_I wonder what team I'll be on'_

I decided to leave my hair down, for the occasion. As I put on my purple skirt that reached mid thigh, fishnet leggings that reached my knee, and a black tank top, and the gold locket necklace that my mother bought me before she-

"INO!!! IT'S TIME TO GO NOW!" A certain silver haired old hag named Hina yelled.

'maybe I should sneak through the window so she keeps yelling at nothing'

"INO, NOW!"

'Yeah' I thought as I jumped through the window. I couldn't help but giggle as I imagined Hina yelling at an unresponsive door.

Well I must have been deep in thought because I ran into something while thinking.

"ugh oww" I looked up to see it wasn't a something, but a someone, and that certain someone being Sasuke Uchiha, the stuck up bastard I was ' lucky' enough to graduate with. Or so everyone said.

"Hey, sorry"

I said, but of coarse I didn't mean it as i got up. 'Like hell I'm sorry'

"Hn" said the Uchiha glaring at me as he started to walk away.

"So what, you're just going to walk away?" I asked a little pissed off.

"What does it look like to you" He said.

'Ugh that, that pompous bastard just walked away! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!!! I just hope I'm not on a team with him...' As I was walking deep in thought I was surprised to see that I've reached the academy.'That was fast.'

As I was walking to my seat, in the back next to the window I could make out the sight of blurry pink hair.' Ew forehead girl'

So I decided to just space out, 'Hmm I wonder what team I'm Going to be on.'

and then the classroom got quite, as in really quite. Looking for the source of it I had wished I didn't as soon as I did...... HOLY CRAP SASUKE AND NARUTO K-K-K-KISSING!!!!

And just as fast as I saw it , it ended with them spitting and glaring at each other.

And then Iruka sensei came in to announce the teams.

"Quiet please, I will be announcing the teams now. Starting with team 7, that will include Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ino Yamanaka.

I'm on the same team as Naruto and Sasuke? Ugh I got brooding log, and hyperactive ninja... oh boy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hey! I'm sorry it took soo long to update but I hope it's worth it!

By the way I need a beta reader for this story, so if anyones interested will you send me a message! You will get to read it before anyone else ;-)

And also I need ideas for other chapters so if you have any please tell me!

Thank you

Colt & Golliath


End file.
